


Reading To Write

by theianitor



Series: Reading About Yourself [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/pseuds/theianitor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flight home is dull. He wants to read more. He feels silly for not having saved anything to his laptop.<br/>“Maybe...” he thinks, “maybe it’s not that difficult. I can totally do this.”</p>
<p>(Daniel tries his hand at writing fanfiction, and has a captive audience.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading To Write

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to makes these "parts" rather than chapters because the ratings are very different - it just felt safer that way. Also, since I started this a while ago, it mentions Dany as a team-member of Daniel's and has no mention of Max.

Writing fan fiction looks like fun. It’s anonymous and naughty and a great outlet for creative (and above all, naughty!) minds. And there are so many people doing it! Daniel is blown away by the sheer volume of it. When he stumbles on to the site, he first looks up a few of the most popular topics, the movies and books that seem to have the most stories. Harry Potter, of course. A couple of movies and TV-series, some of which he’s never even heard of. He opens a separate tab to quickly Google what the heck “RPF” means when he finds the Formula 1-page.

_“Aha!_ ... _Oh.”_ He glances around the hotel room as if another person would have magically appeared in there. It’s silly, but it feels forbidden. It has a sharp twinge of forbidden-ness that porn hasn’t had since his teens. He searches his own name.

_“Holy crap.”_ There’s a myriad of hits. He reads the short blurbs that describe what the stories are about. Bravely, he filters out the lowest ratings. There are fewer stories to pick from, but still loads. He keeps scrolling, reading the little flavor-texts.

_“I’m doing what..? With who?!”_ He actually laughs. It’s a nervous laugh though, the kind that has been known to precede less-than-stellar decisions. Some stories are incredibly long, thousands and thousands of words.

There’s “warnings” about all sorts of things, some of which he’d rather not delve too deeply into. He clicks one that seems not-too-long, and not-too-scary. It’s a fairly straight-forward story about a post-race tryst with a fellow driver. While it feels strange as all hell to read about _yourself_ , Daniel feels himself getting strangely invested in the story. It ends pretty abruptly but all parties have been satisfied.

_“Well that’s nice.”_ He thinks to himself, and then laughs again. He’s actually pleased with his own performance in a work of fiction! He scrolls on. Most of the stories seem to pair up the drivers according to teams.

_“That’s logical I suppose.”_ Daniel snickers to himself at the implications for the drivers who have changed teammates every couple of seasons the past few years. Then he bursts out laughing, out-loud laughing, at the thought of Lewis and Nico being in any kind of sexual relationship. Then he realizes what it means for himself. He scrolls.

_“First Jev...”_ this seems to be the most common one for him, as far as teammates go. He nods to himself. _“Then Seb...”_ There’s... some, but nothing significant. He sighs, slightly relieved. _“And... Dany.”_ There’s still quite a list, and the stories seem to follow the real-life timeline; it’s pretty incredible really.

 

\--

 

By the time the alarm starts blaring Daniel has gotten a good three hours of sleep. He wakes with a jolt, not sure where he is for a few seconds, his sleep-addled brain merging reality with some of what he read last night.

Because he read. And read. And _read._ He was up way too late, scrolling through page after page, thousands upon thousands of words about all the graphic, explicit, pornfilm-worthy things he and his colleagues apparently get up to. More than a few times, he finds himself thinking that people have gotten remarkably close to the truth. Sure, it’s exaggerated, but a lot of it is... well it could have happened. Considering he has much more information than these anonymous fan-writers, they’re still surprisingly perceptive.

 

They’ve picked up on Mark and Fernando (but at the same time he thinks that has to be the _worst_ kept secret in Formula 1) and pretty Nico being the wet dream of basically any driver with a pulse. The relationship between a certain surly Finn and Daniel’s own former teammate is the stuff of much fantasy apparently, and again, people are pretty much correct.

Hulk being well-hung is no secret (although Daniel realizes he doesn’t know if Hulk is involved with anyone), neither is Felipe and Rob’s relationship (the _second_ worst kept secret in F1, he thinks with a smile), they’re even mostly right about Jenson’s... well, he wouldn’t call it slutty, but... he settles on thinking of it as “Jenson’s way of getting around”, and grins to himself.

 

The way people have described him makes him feel a little bashful. They make him sound like some kind of porn star; deep dark eyes and full lips, a great body (which he has to admit that he _does_ have, but so do all the other drivers) and a good lay. Daniel privately thinks he measures up fine, as far as his bedroom performance goes. He’s had no complaints. Well... he used to have braces, so mild complaints. But still.

Some of the stories were good though. Like really good. Like boner-inducing good. As the hours dragged on, he found himself slightly embarrassed, uncomfortably hard and trying to adjust himself. Even worse, when he finally realized his eyes were staying shut longer and longer each time he blinked, he was too far gone to just go to bed and forget about what he’d been reading.

He shut the laptop down, undressed and went to bed – only to find his cock had no intention of just forgetting all of this illustrious porn he’d been feeding his brain a minute ago. No sir. With a little sigh, he took matters into his own hands and came hard and fast while thinking of some of the wicked things his fictitious fellow drivers had done to him. Sleep came easy, but his dreams were full of disjointed touches and hard kisses and different accents all talking dirty to him.

 

\--

 

The flight home is dull, as per usual. His mind is ticking along, full of thoughts, but there’s nothing to _do_. As soon as he’s allowed, he unpacks his laptop and starts up a movie, only to turn it off soon thereafter. It doesn’t interest him. He wants to read _more_. He feels silly for not having saved anything to his laptop.

_“Maybe...”_ he thinks, and finds himself laughing in that particular bad-decision-way again, _“maybe it’s not that difficult. I can totally do this.”_ Daniel creates a blank document. The white page feels like it’s already mocking him and his lack of creative writing ability. He’s never really had a way with the written word. _“Shit.”_

To dispel the initial hesitation regarding writing something dirty at all, he types out the word “dick” on the blank page. He promptly deletes it, feeling himself blush.

_“Okay Dan, just think. Put yourself in a situation with...”_ He pauses for a second. Who? Not wanting to tread on any real-world toes, he thinks Jenson is probably a reasonable choice. He’s handsome, charming, and single. He considers Nico for a second, but something stops him. Jenson it is.

But how would Jenson go about getting him to bed? How does he do that with anybody? Suddenly every sexual encounter Daniel’s ever had feels strangely mysterious. How _do_ two people end up in bed together?! _“I’m absolute shit at this.”_ He thinks with a sigh.

 

Daniel has never been on the receiving end of any of Jenson’s advances, so he has no idea how the Brit would go about such an interaction. Jense is known for being friendly, talkative, and he could probably charm the legs right off of a horse if he wanted to. Daniel can’t do that, and he can’t imagine writing a believable imaginary Jenson to do it either.

He decides to look at the problem from the other direction. What would Jenson have to do to him to get him to bed? The heat in his cheeks is back as he quickly recognizes the truthful answer is “not much”. In all honesty it’s kind of been a while. If Jenson was coming on to him, a drink and a dirty smile would probably do it, maybe a cheesy pick-up line. Something that would make him laugh, but at the same time is so suggestive it’s impossible to ignore.

_“That’s pretty perfect actually...”_ Daniel jots down a few notes on the blank page. He supposes he can leave some things to the imagination, or fill them in later, if he should think of them. It feels better to have these few notes than absolutely nothing, so he starts making notes of the entire process.

“Cheesy pickup-line in bar.” _“Alcohol is good, I’d probably need it.”_ “Makes Daniel laugh”. He looks at the note and adds “nervously”, because somehow he thinks he would be nervous. And nervous is good, bit of tension and excitement. “Strokes Dan’s arm and suggests they leave. Kissing in elevator, Dan’s hair all messy.” _“It fucking would be, he’s probably a great kisser.”_ He thinks, and adds “Jenson thinks it’s funny. Calls Dan cute.” He feels a certain heat in the pit of his stomach as he types it.

“Kissing in room. Dan...” he stops. What he’d really like to write is how the scene is playing out in his head. He would be completely fine with a bit of banter, but would probably try to just shut up because he’d be too afraid of ruining it – his personality is funny, but not exactly in a sexy way. He’d be afraid of turning Jenson off. But he won’t write that. Story-Dan is quite comfortable to go down on his knees for Jenson, undo his pants and... he starts writing it down.

“... and touches his cock through his underwear. Teasing!” _“Oh that’s really good.”_ He smiles broadly to himself. “Compliments size.” He writes, but deletes it. He doesn’t need to write that, for two reasons. Number one, he’s sure he would anyway because it’s a turn-on for anyone to hear that sort of stuff. And number two, he’s sure he would anyway, because Jenson probably has... the blush is back with a vengeance at the thought of Jenson’s dick, especially Story-Jenson. _“Okay, can’t write that just yet.”_

“Dan sucks Jenson off.” _“God that looks... weird.”_ A sudden burst of inspiration hits him. “Jenson tells Daniel to look up, look him in the eyes. Tells Dan he looks good with a cock in his mouth.” _“Oh fucking hell did I really just write that?!”_

 

His own cock is stirring, like it’s just starting to notice what he’s up to. The thought of Jenson looking down at him while he’s sucking him off, his eyes all lust-hazy and that sexy smile on his lips, his hand stroking through Dan’s hair, calling him sweetheart or something like that, telling him to look at him... Dan’s cock makes its presence known again. Daniel coughs and adjusts himself a little in his seat, putting the little airplane-pillow in his lap. It doesn’t really help, but at least his “problem” shouldn’t be visible now.

He reads back what he’s written. It’s not much, but it’s a start, and it feels like a pretty good one at that. He vaguely contemplates whether Story-Dan would top Story-Jenson, but no, the thought of being in control doesn’t fit as well as the other way around. Story-Jenson is suave, experienced, a firm but considerate lover. _“Shit, better write that down!”_

It hits him that he could write Story-Jenson to be whatever he wants. Story-Jenson might be manipulative, or even... bad. Like he wouldn’t care about Story-Dan being hesitant or insecure and just take whatever he wanted. Daniel shakes his head sharply. No. Story-Jenson isn’t that different from real-life-Jenson, and Jenson would never do that. He could _make_ his Story-Jenson do that, but he doesn’t want to. Story-Jenson is awesome in bed, and Story-Dan is going to be really happy about them hooking up. He feels a weird sense of pride. If he writes it well, both Story-Jenson and Story-Dan will have some great sex coming their way. And it will be all his doing! He finds himself smiling broadly. Someone on the plane coughs a little and Daniel quickly settles down.

_“Alright so where was I..? Oh yeah. Alright. Okay.”_ He feels like he can’t just leave Story-Dan on his knees somehow. “Dan and Jenson kiss, Dan touching him all over. Jenson takes off Dan’s shirt.” The hairs on his arms stand up at the thought, like he can actually feel Story-Jenson’s appreciative gaze roaming his exposed chest.

“Traces fuzz down to pants.” he writes, figuring he will remember what he means by it, even though the sentence looks silly. The thought of Jenson touching his way down his body, following the little path of hair from his navel downwards, probably making some kind of cheeky comment about it... he sighs happily at the thought.

“Jenson takes off Dan’s clothes and...” He stops again. _“I literally cannot write that.”_ Daniel thinks. In his head, it’s so clear. Story-Jenson would lay Story-Dan on his back, get his pants and underwear off of him, kiss his way up and down his thighs and just fucking _tease_ him until he’s begging for it and his cock is so hard he can’t stand it. Story-Dan’s hair is even messier now, in fact all of him is a mess, a whimpering needy mess that would say just about anything to get Story-Jenson to please do something.

But what would he do? Daniel closes his eyes to focus. It’s like he can actually see them in the room, on the bed, together. Story-Jenson would have lube stashed somewhere in his room. _“Of course he would. He’s sneaky like that. A good kind of sneaky.”_ Daniel writes “a good kind of sneaky” down.

Story-Jenson would have some lube ready, telling Story-Dan that he can’t come, not before Story-Jenson gets to fuck him. And Story-Dan can’t really do anything but tell him that of course he won’t come, he’ll be good. Story-Dan is a proper mess. Story-Jenson would grin and then... _“Holy shit I cannot write that. And FUCK I’m hard!”_

He solves the problem by typing it all quickly, more or less with his eyes closed. He doesn’t read through it and the spelling is probably terrible but he’ll worry about it later. The important thing is writing it down, getting it out of his head – he can flesh it out with details later. Daniel sighs again; it’s almost more of a whimper. He finds himself really needing a break, but he doesn’t want to leave his seat. Settling for looking out the window, he studies the clouds intently, trying to not think about what Story-Dan and Story-Jense are doing in his head.

 

\--

 

Jenson wonders what’s up with Daniel. The Australian is sitting in front of him, moving about, snickering to himself, making lots of weird noises. Dan’s usually a little hyper, but not like this. He figures he’s watching a particularly involving movie, and since the seat next to Jenson is free, he leans over to see the screen between the seats in front of him.

Daniel isn’t watching a movie at all. He is... writing something? That’s a bit weird. Jenson’s not judging, but he’s never thought of him as a writer. Maybe it’s a letter to someone, or a speech or something. Then his own name catches his eye. _“Wait... what?”_

He leans forward slightly, making sure to stay out of Daniel’s field of vision. The first thing he saw can’t have been right. But when he looks at it again, it turns out he was. For some reason, Daniel has written “Dan sucks Jenson off”. Jenson’s eyes open wide.   
_“O... kay?”_ he thinks, looking around to make sure no other passengers have a clear view of Dan’s screen. They don’t, and as Daniel starts typing again, he can’t stop himself from reading the words as they stretch out over the page.

When Dan stops typing again he sort of... gasps. Jenson only just stops himself from doing the same thing. Daniel has just written that Jenson tells him he looks good with a... _“What the hell is going on here?!”_ Daniel is squirming around and finally puts a pillow in his lap. _“Trying to hide something, are we?”_ Jenson thinks, smirking slightly. The clicking of keys continues, and a few words about him as a lover appear.

It strikes him that Daniel is writing porn. Porn or... maybe he’s writing down one of his own fantasies? _“Sort of the same I suppose, if that’s what it amounts to.”_ He realizes he’s never really thought of Daniel that way, as a potential bed partner. He knows he and Jev had some sort of... something going on, and he assumed that Dan and Dany were walking that path too, considering how he’s seen the young Russian looking at Dan from time to time. The Aussie just seems too... sweet. Relationships between drivers are usually about convenience and a mutual understanding that they are a means to an end – _“unless they turn out to be the stuff of actual fairytales,”_ he muses. From what he’s seeing though, it doesn’t exactly look like Dan’s story will end in a wedding.

 

Daniel types on and Jenson reads. The writing is short and clipped, like Daniel is making a list rather than a story, almost like he’s trying to write down something he’s remembering. _“... Or trying to list something he’s going to do.”_ Jenson snorts with surprised laughter and covers it up as a cough.

The last sentence, which Daniel punctuates with what can only be described as a content sigh, is something about “tracing fuzz”. It takes Jenson a second to understand. When he does, he can’t help but think about it. He’s seen Daniel shirtless, and tries to imagine laying him out, properly looking at him, touching him. It’s not an unpleasant thought at all.

Daniel has stopped after writing that Jenson takes his clothes off and he’s been staring at his screen for so long Jenson is about to tap him on the shoulder and tell him to go on. Almost hesitantly, Daniel writes “a good kind of sneaky”, which Jenson doesn’t quite understand. Then he stops again. He seems flustered, and if the squirming is anything to go by, whatever Dan is thinking is pretty hot stuff. Suddenly, as if given an electric shock, Daniel starts typing furiously. Jenson realizes he’s not even looking at the screen but just above it, sometimes closing his eyes. The words are still clipped and short, but at least Daniel’s continuing his story.

 

_“Jenson takes Dan’s clothes off and gets him on the bed. Touching and teasing him all over, kissing his legs. Dan’s painful hard. Hair messy, whimpering, needy mess, begging, begging. Jenson is a good kind of sneaky and has lube in his room, tells Dan that he can’t come, ‘Not until I get to fuck you.’ Daniel still begging, he will be good, he really wants Jenson inside him. Jenson grins, slides a finger into him and Daniel has to think of something else because it’s so good. Jenson playing with him, still teasing, being Jenson. Another finger, stretching Dan, getting him ready, Dan feels like he’s going to die, begs please please fuck me now. Adds one more, Dan so close to coming, sweaty mess, breathing is hard. Jenson tells him “look at me sweetheart” before he pushes inside and”_

 

Daniel’s typing stops abruptly. He’s staring out the window and his breathing is kind of shallow. Jenson can totally understand him, now _he’s_ all hot and bothered too. Never before has he thought about trying to seduce Dan; now it’s all he can think of. Then again, never before has anyone basically written him a script. The top of the page has notes about drinking, a cheesy pick-up line. _“So it should be a fairly straight-forward event then.”_

Jenson even concedes that a lot of his lines _are_ kind of corny. But if that’s what Dan wants, fine, he’ll deliver. He smirks to himself, leaning back in his seat. There’s plenty of time before they land and he easily falls asleep, still thinking about Daniel.

 

\--

 

Time has never moved as slowly as it does the following weekend. While Jenson is focused on the media, the qualifying, the race, and all the usual things, he’s also keeping an eye on Daniel.

Daniel who is acting just a little bit embarrassed around him.

Daniel who doesn’t know what to do with himself when Jenson looks at him like he’s sizing him up.

Daniel who stumbles and almost falls over his own feet when Jenson winks cheekily at him.

Daniel who doesn’t know what to say and ends up just stuttering incoherently when Jenson tells him one of his overtakes was “pretty tight”, adding that “it’s always harder just before the end” and telling Daniel he “was really good to not come at that too soon”. Jenson is thoroughly enjoying himself.

 

Finally, Sunday night rolls around. The hotel bar is busy but Jenson still keeps an eye on Dan. Not that he usually drinks too much but he doesn’t want him to be drunk – no, for this to work like Dan wrote it, he might need a little bit of liquid courage, but not getting smashed. When Daniel is visibly relaxed and comfortable, standing alone, he sidles up next to him by the bar.

“You know Daniel, you really should be more careful.” Dan turns to look at him and Jenson takes the opportunity to give him his best bedroom eyes.

“What..?”

“Cute little thing like you around all these dirty-minded people.” He leans in closer, lowering his voice. “You’d be much safer up in my room.” He leans in so close that his lips touch Daniel’s ear when he whispers to him. “I’ll keep you safe. We could hide under the covers together.” Dan has to laugh at the incredibly cheesy line, but the laughter comes out shaky and stuttered and part of him – a very specific part of him – is curious as to where this is going. Jenson is looking straight into his eyes with a smile that isn’t so much dirty as completely fucking filthy.

_“Help.”_ Dan thinks to himself, hoping that the sheer surprise he’s feeling isn’t too visible on the outside. Jenson walks his fingers up Dan’s arm and then strokes one finger back down it again.

“Shall we?” He nods towards the elevators and Daniel finds himself just following him, not really thinking anything. Confused and turned on, he actually doesn’t have a single solid thought until the doors to the elevator close and Jenson runs his hands through Dan’s hair and gently kisses him. Then... _“Oh!”_

 

                      - - The End - -

**Author's Note:**

> All in good fun, as usual. :)  
> Thanks for the read!


End file.
